Lone Wolf Island
by mikayla.marie.543
Summary: Bella the crazy girl, who loved her jet racing in the summer. One cocky move causes a crash and she meets a man with quite the secrets. He isn't a normal human. What will happen? Find out and read :) warning rated M for a reason! And lemons possible.


**Okay so first things first I do not own twilight. Also these are just merely stories I have thought up. Also please review I want you full honesty but I don't need it in harsh words if you don't like it you can just say so. If you do then let me no :) and new ideas are always welcome! **

Chapter one

**Bella's POV**

Today was the day,the day of the race that would change me forever. I was taking my jet for the jet races of the coast of California to Hawaii. I loved jet racing it was my summer was a once a year race for all interested with the correct paperwork. This means I finally get to beat Jessica Stanley, the top racer. The girl known as the champion and I was Bella Swan known as the girl in close second. I'm a twenty one-year-old crazy women. Charlie calls me the danger lover, can't say I blame him since I almost gave him a heart attack last year. Poor man he's only looking out for me but I'm a girl that will spread my wings either way.

This was it we were almost taking off I started the engine and waved to Charlie. "10 seconds left" the intercom said and I was excited. I looked at Jess and she smirked at me and I gave her the finger. I laughed and we took off. She started ahead but I was faster causing her to frown. I got cocky, maybe a little to cocky. I started spiraling and spinning in the air to show off. I realized maybe this jet wasn't ready for that when it jerked harshly. Oh shit, okay time to stop. I steadied myself back and flew the correct way I could see islands and knew we wouldn't be much longer till an alarm in my jet went off. I had blown my engine and I was going down. Luckily I remember procedure and got my para shoot. I steadied the jet just enough to jump. As I jumped I aimed for the wind to take me to closest island. But something was wrong , these winds were to strong. I started going down way to fast and couldn't stop or slow down. I saw holes in my para shoot and began to panic. The next thing I knew I was in water.

I smacked into a pool into the middle of the island and as i surfaced I realized my pack was missing. Great, the most important thing for my survival was gone. I got out and started looking. I walked for what seemed like hours looking for it. I had finally found it in a tree and emptied it. Rope, apples, knife, and hat were only things left after the fall. I was so tired and sore from the crash I wanted to just sleep but I knew I needed to make a bed in the trees. I looked up at the sun and could tell it was about three o'clock. My work had just begun.

**Edwards POV **

I woke up this morning like every other day sad, lonely, and angry with myself. I was born in Forks, Washington with my pack. I am a rare gene. I can shape-shift Into a wolf at anytime. This was cool if you ask me however It disadvantaged me. We hid our secret well till I trusted a girl who I thought was my mate. She turned me in with video of my transformation and I had to fled the country to keep my pack safe. This island has been very useful but I can get lonely. Once I had finished lunch I saw a jet crashing. I got my hopes up even though most crashes survivors just wasn't a option here. I started to turn around when something splashed loudly in the fresh water in middle of my island. I was cautious so I phased. As I reached the pool hidden I saw a girl come out for air.

She was absolutely beautiful. She got out and started walking so I followed. I got angry and protective of my island though cause she didn't seem friendly so I growled trying to scare her. She had just hoped down from a tree eating a apple and building some kind of bed in the trees. She looked in my direction frightened but she didn't back down or run. So I came out to scare her further, but instead of scaring her, she looked at me in awe. I looked into her eyes for the first time and knew. I had imprinted on her, she was my true mate. I growled bringing my lips over my teeth then turned around and fled. I phased back and put on my shorts. I got behind her and clasped her mouth. She began thrashing and hit my in the groin. I fell to the floor.

"OUCH! did you have to hit me there?" I whimpered at her.

"Did you have to scare the hell out of me?" She asked angry. She glared at me as I stood.

"I'm sorry. Yes that was a bit dramatic. Shall we start again?" I smiled holding out my hand to hesitated then shook my hand and I felt a shock wave throughout my entire body.

"Bella." She said looking me straight in the eyes. I could tell she felt that too. I smiled.

"Edward." I said confidently. And smirked at her.

"So... You crash to? How long have you been here?" She asked looked confused. I was startled for a second. What should I tell her the truth and claim her as mine or lie and let her decide?

"Um no I came willingly, it's a story I'd rather not tell." She looked sad? Maybe she felt this pull I did. She froze.

"Wait, how have you survived against that huge wolf?" (**Edwards wolf form should be story photo) ** I tried not to laugh I had an idea.

"Well I could tell you or I could show you" I smiled and she looked confused making her decision.

"Show me" she said looking up at me. I wasn't expecting that answer, such a confident women my Bella is. I stepped back from her and began to shake. I looked her and then phased. She fell backwards looking at me with astonishment. I laid on my stomach and put my head down showing her I wouldn't harm her. She stood up and slowly came to me she paused then pet my fur and I moaned in wolf form. To her it sounded like a grunt so she flinched. I stepped back and phased back pulling my shorts on.

"Well...I...what..." She stuttered and I fought back a laugh.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't hurt you" then I frowned. I hope she doesn't think I will. She giggled and it was adorable. Maybe I could make this work.

"Trust me Edward I crave danger you don't scare me" she winked at me and walked off and I laughed. I will make her mine. Soon cause this pull is unbearable.

**okay so I know this is short but I have little time so expect short chapters but a lot of them. I have so many plans for this story so it might seem boring at first but I swear to you it'll get better. Please review ideas are always welcome thanks for reading! **

**Xoxo Mikayla3 **


End file.
